The present invention relates to a valve lock and, more particularly, to a handle lock for a valve.
A gear actuated hand valve is typically used for industrial purposes. Currently, to lock gear actuated hand valves, a chain or cable is wrapped around the valve stem and handle. Using cables or chains secured with a padlock, the handle normally cannot be secured tightly enough to completely prevent movement of the handle. Therefore, a leak in the valve may be caused by accidently bumping the handle.
As can be seen, there is a need for a handle lock for a valve that prevents the handle from moving.